Twins
by HikaruAndKaoruAsFredAndGeorge
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru goes to Howarts and meet the twin Fred and George. Both Identical Twins Both Prankers Trouble
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

I looked at my brother we were re-reading the letters we had just received.

It said

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_ **WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_ **WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Mr. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on****1 September****. We await your owl by no later than****31 July****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_ **WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work****robes** **(black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (****dragon** **hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells**_ _**(Grade 1) **_**by****Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_ _**by**__**Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**_ _**by**__**Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ _**by**__**Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ _**by**__**Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_ _**by**__**Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ _**by**__**Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ _**by**__**Quentin Trimble**_

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 ****wand**

**1 ****cauldron** **(pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 ****telescope**

**1 set****brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an****owl** **OR a****cat** **OR a****toad****.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

We both looked over at each other and smiled. We had heard that our parents had gone to this school but because we hadn't had the letter until now we would be starting in our third year. It was shocking that we got our letter to go to this school because we had it two years late.

We were happy about going to this school but it would mean we would have to leave Ouran Academy where we been attending school also we would have to quit the host club as well.

The host club was well The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

We been doing that for the last two years and now we will have to leave it because of Hogwarts plus all the friends we be leaving behind. Well at least we still have each other.

"Kaoru" I said looking over at my brother.

"Yeah"

"Do you think they will except us" I asked. Kaoru and I have been dating for 5 years. Yeah you may be disgusted that two twins were in love with each other but we don't care.

"If they do or don't I don't care I love you and that's all what matters" Kaoru said.

"Yeah you're right" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru's POV

Hikaru and I were taken to get our things for school. We only had a few weeks until we left for Hogwarts which was really exciting but we were also nervous, we didn't know what it was going to be like. Well we were happy we were going to be able to control our magic our parents could only teach us something that we could be able to control our magic whilst at school and when we were out but sometimes we couldn't control it at home.

It was impossible to control magic or it's more hard because magic isn't easy to understand so it hard to control but some how we managed.

"You alright Kaoru" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah just thinking" I replied to my brother.

"Don't think too much you brain explode" Hikaru joked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you" I said lying my head on his shoulder.

"I love you to" HIkaru replied kissing my lips.

"Hikaru Kaoru hurry up" Our mother shouted.

"Kay mom" We shouted taking each other hand and heading after her.

Later that day we had all our things and headed home. Our mother called the school saying that we wouldn't be attending school after the summer holidays. Now we have to tell the host club which was more scary because of Renge since she was the scariest of the lot.

Tamaki probably throw and two year old tantrum about us leaving. Honey probably ask why we have to leave. Kyouya will be annoyed that the club would be losing money since our 'Brotherly love' package is quite famous to the girls. Mori would do a Mori and be quiet and then Haruhi would give us the support.

~The Next Day~

Today we have to tell the host club that we are leaving the school.

~In The Host Club Music Room 3~

"Guys we need to tell you something" Hikaru said.

"What you're not quitting the host club are you" Tamaki said.

"Yes" I said.

"Why" Honey asked.

"Our parents are moving us to another school" We said together.

"What" Everyone said minus Mori.

"Where" They said again again Minus Mori.

"We have no idea they moving us and not telling us so we don't tell you" Hikaru said.

"Are you ever going to visit" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah they can't stop us from seeing old friends we already told them that but they moving us and we aren't allowed to tell anyone" I told them.

"Okay" They replied.

"We'll miss you" Hikaru and I said.

When the our last host club was over we hugged our friends even Mori and then went to last lesson which was with Haruhi well we did have lessons with her.

After lessons had finished we headed home. We had the whole summer holidays until we started our new school. I am happy and excited but I'm scared that people won't except who were are and the love my brother and I share for each other and well I guess the thing that scares every person to death. What would happen if Hikaru fell for someone else and didn't want to be with me anymore and wanted someone new.

I guess I can only hope and pray well not pray but hope that, that doesn't happen.


End file.
